This invention relates to a vessel for the storage and distribution of material, such as for example, a dockside storage terminal for the transfer of cargo from a marine vessel to trucks or railcars.
Unloading operations between marine vessels and dockside shipping yards can be complicated by various factors. For example, a particular type of marine vessel may be too large for a dockside unloading facility, or the nature of the cargo may be difficult to unload safely and economically, specifically into land-based vehicles.
According to the invention there is provided a vessel for use on land for the storage and distribution of material, comprising a hull which is subdivided into a plurality of hoppers, each hopper being provided with a discharge opening at a lower end thereof for the gravity discharge of material therefrom, wherein the hull is floatable for transporting the vessel on water from a location of construction to a location of use, a passageway in the hull below said discharge openings for the passage of transfer vehicles along said discharge openings for receiving material discharged from the discharge openings; and discharge control means for controlling discharge of particulate material into said transfer vehicles.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention below.